Bladebreakers meet the Rock Angels
by MarieWong
Summary: The bladebreakers plus Hilary meet a new team full of girls,but what happens when one of the girls is from Ray's home town. A lot of hilary bashing if you dont like then dont read. RayxOC, TysonxOC, MaxxOC, KaixOC, and KennyxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Great New

The Great News

* * *

It was like a regular day for the Bladebreakers. They just about to train, when Kenny (a.k.a. Chief) came running into Tyson's dojo,  
ran towards them. Max asked, "Are you okay, Chief?" 

Kenny panted and said, "I got news from Mr. Dickenson that there is a new team in town."

"Wow really, I can't wait to battle them," said Tyson excitedly.

"Wait Tyson, I don't have any data on them, but all I know is that there are five girls. One of the girls grew up in Ray's home town!" said  
Kenny.

"Are you serious about that one girl growing up in Ray's home town," yelled Hilary.

"Hilary do you have to yell, jeez," said Tyson.

"I can yell if I want to, Tyson." Hilary yelled louder.

"Your voice is annoying so shut up,"said Tyson.

Max said "Be quiet both of you and let the Chief finish."

"Thank you,Max. I was saying that Mr. Dickenson said we are going to meet them soon," said Kenny.

Kai said, "Okay, we got the news now back to training. Tyson will go against Max and after the battle I will battle Ray."

So after training, Tyson won against Max and Kai won, too. Ray was making supper while was thinking of something. 'I hope it's not  
Marie, it has been awhile since I seen her. What I heard from Lee, Marie's team is tough to beat.' thought Ray. Supper was ready and  
Ray called them in for supper. While eating, Max said something, "I wonder what the girls are going to look like."

"I don't know, Maxie. I was wondering the same thing," said Tyson.

"Well might as well go to bed because tomorrow we are going to see them." stated Ray. They all went to bed and wonder what the girls  
will look like, expect for Kai, he was thinking about how to improve Dranzer.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? I hope you like it because I work really hard and it is my first fanfiction. 

Ray: If she doesn't have more then five reviews she won't continue.

Both: Read and review, Please!!!!! Bye.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Team

Thank you guys for the reviews. Kai will you please do the disclaimer.

Kai: Fine, whatever. MarieWong does not own beyblade but if she did her character would be in it.

Thank you kai. Now on to the story.

The New Team

* * *

A girl with purple hair with black streaks had golden cat eyes was cleaning the dishes. She was wearing a Chinese outfit; it was a purple  
shirt with a blue ribbon around the waist with black baggie pants. While cleaning the dishes, a girl with brown hair with black at the tips  
and blue eyes came running in with a sugar rush. She was wearing a green shirt with red hearts on them and a white mini skirt. The purple  
hair girl said, "Phoebe, who gave you sugar." 

The brown hair girl named Phoebe said, "I don't know ask Katie." Then she ran out the kitchen and ran outside.

"Katie, do you know who gave Phoebe sugar," asked the purple hair girl.

"Raven did," said the girl with brown hair and glasses on her head covering up her eyes (she kind of looks like Kenny with the glasses  
part). She had on a grey shirt with blue jean shorts. Katie asked, "Why do you ask, Marie."

The purple haired girl named Marie said, "Because I am going to ring her neck for giving Phoebe sugar." Then she walked off to find  
Raven battling Mimi.

Katie asked, "Do you think we should watch, Will."

The laptop talk back to her, "Why not, I want to see how my bad girl, Marie, strangles Raven."

"Okay then," said Katie. Katie grabbed her laptop and ran after Marie. Katie saw that Mimi and Raven battle is done and Marie getting  
closer to them.

Marie yelled," Raven, how could you give Phoebe sugar."

"I didn't mean to but her puppy dog eyes make it had to say no," said Raven. Raven had blond hair with black at the end and had green  
eyes. She was wearing a red shirt and yellow jacket with blue jean pants. Marie got closer to Raven trying to grab her neck, but Mimi  
stopped them. Mimi has black and blue hair with red wine colored eyes. She was wearing a tight red shirt with black pants and has red  
fingerless gloves.

Mimi said, "You two need to stop fighting. We need Raven when we meet Mr. Dickenson and the Bladebreakers, and then Marie, you  
can hurt her."

"Fine," said Marie. So they left Raven's house and towards the BBA to meet Mr. Dickenson.

* * *

So there is the second chapter guys I hope you like it. 

Kai: Marie would like at least seven reviews.

Both: Read & Review. Bye!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends and New Friends

Sorry I have update in awhile.

Tyson: you should have update sooner people were waiting for the next chapter.

Shut up, Tyson. :Hits Tyson in the face: Max will you do the disclaimer please.

Max: Sure. Marie does not own beyblade but if she did her characters would be dating us.

Chapter 3:Old Friends and New Friends

* * *

The Bladebreakers were chatting with Mr. Dickenson when Marie kicked the door open. Mr. Dickenson  
said, "Did you have to kick the door open, Marie?"

"Sorry Mr. Dickenson but I was carrying Phoebe because someone gave her sugar and now she is tired," said  
Marie. Marie looked over at Ray and thought, 'So we meet again, Ray.' Marie said, "It has been a long time,  
Raymond Kon."

"Yes it has, Marie Wong. Will you stop calling me by my full first name," whined Ray.

Everybody expect Marie, Ray, and Phoebe was surprised. Raven and Tyson yelled at them at the same time  
saying, "YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER."

Phoebe woke up from the yelling. Phoebe said tiredly, "Are we at the BBA office because I want to see that  
cutie named Max."

Max blushed at what she said and Phoebe realized what she said and blushed, too. "Okay, Mr. Dickenson what  
did you want to talk about with us," said Ray.

Mr. Dickenson said, "I thought you guys needed some more training. I planned a bey-battle between you two  
teams. What do you think?"

"Why should we, Mr. Dickenson. Those girls won't stand a chance against us," said Tyson.

"Oh really, Tyson, I think we are going to whip your guys butt," said Raven.

"She right, Tyson, never underestimate a girl. When Ray underestimated me, I kicked his butt," said Marie.

"Oh, I remember that and the same day you kicked Lee's butt, too," stated Ray.

"It is easy to beat Lee, all I had to do was make him angry," said Marie.

"It was a tag team battle it was Lee and me versus you and Lily(1); you guys still won," said Ray.

Mr. Dickenson said, "Ok, young ones the bey-battle will take place in a weak. Now you may go now." Then  
they all left Mr. Dickenson's office.

* * *

At an old warehouse 

"So the Bladebreakers got then some new team to fight. Right, Joseph?" asked Ozuma.

"They also have some bitbeast, too. Should we capture them, Ozuma?" asked Dunga.

"I think this would be fun going a girl instead of Max everytime."said Mariam.

"So what the plan, Ozuma?" asked Joseph.

" Our plan is to battle them and see how strong their bitbeast are." stated Ozuma.

"Got it." all of them said.

* * *

(1) Lily is one of my characters and i am going to using her in another story, maybe. 

That chapter three for yea.

Max: Marie would like at least 8 review. Please!!!

Tyson: Please let her contunie her story. I am start to like her character Raven.

Sure you are, Tyson.

All: Read&Review. Please!!!!!!!!!!!

**WHITE TIGER RULES!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Battling the Saint Shields

I am so sorry for not updating and here is chapter 4.

Max: Is the surprise in this one.

Yes it is Max.

Max: YES!

* * *

As they were walking out of the office, Phoebe asked, "Do you boys want to go have supper with us." 

Hilary said, "Sure, why not."

"Hilary, she said boys and last time I checked you are not a boy," stated Marie.

"But if they go, I go," said Hilary.

"Well, us, girls, can only afford for ten people and I don't want you there," said Marie.

"Then we won't go, Right guys," asked Hilary.

"No," said all of the boys. Hilary got piss off at them and stormed off.

Katie asked, "Are you guys ready to eat?"

"I am," yelled Raven and Tyson. After saying that, those two run toward the restaurant.

"I hope those two idiots know that they can't get two the restaurant without us," said Mimi.

So the rest of the gang headed towards the restaurant. While Marie and Ray were talking, Kai was  
thinking. 'So I see why Ray likes her so much. Marie's body is so sexy, and I will think of some way to  
make her mine. I can't help but think that I know her from my past like back in my abbey days,' thought Kai.

Mimi looked over at Kai and notice that he was staring at Marie. 'I hope he is not getting ideas about  
breaking Marie and Ray up. If he is, then I will have to kick him in his private part for that,' thought Mimi. They  
made it to the restaurant and ate.

* * *

The girls paid the bill and heads towards Tyson's dojo. "Thanks for letting us sleep over at your house, Ty," said  
Raven while holding his hand and Tyson was blushing the whole time. 

"No problem," said Tyson.

"Oh look he is blushing," said someone.

"Who there," said Tyson. Four shadows figures jump off the roof of a house and into a street light. Tyson said, "Ozuma!"

"What do you guys want this time?" asked Max.

"Nothing much just battle between us and the Rock Angels," said Miriam.

"Sure, why not. I take you on Ozuma," said Raven. They got ready and the all the girls yelled let it rip.

"Come on out, Hay Lin," said Raven. A gold and blue dragon came out of her beyblade (it looked kind of looked like  
Dragoon.) and started attacking Ozuma's beyblade.

"You two, Irma," yelled Phoebe. A black and green turtle came out of her beyblade and started attacking Miriam's beyblade.

"Cornelia, attack," shouted Marie. A normal looking tiger with gold part likes Driger came out and knocked out Joseph's beyblade.

"Show your self, Taranee," said Mimi. A blue looking phoenix came out and almost destroyed Dunga's beyblade with a small blue  
fire behind its trail. "Raven and Phoebe just finish them off," said Mimi.

They both nodded and yelled, "Finish them off now." Their beyblade knock out Ozuma's and Miriam's beyblade.

"We will be back and we get your guys bitbeasts," said Ozuma. They started walking away. They wanted to say good job but they  
could that they where tired and started walking towards Tyson's house for a good night sleep.

* * *

I hope u guys like it and here is the first beybattle part. 

Bladebreaker: The girls did great!!!

Thanks!!

All: Read and Review!!

**WHITE TIGERS X!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Marie's Past and Old Faces

Sorry for not updating but here is the next chapter.

The Bladerbreakers (expect Kai): HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Marie's Past and Old Faces**

* * *

Kai's pov

It was around 1 a.m., when I woke and couldn't get back to sleep. I heard someone in the  
kitchen; I walked in there to see Marie get herself so milk.

"Hi Kai, sorry to wake you up," she said.

"It's nothing," I said.

"Oh okay," she stated. 'I know I remember her from somewhere but I don't know where.  
Maybe I should ask about the abbey.' I thought. "Hey Marie, can I ask you something?" I  
asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Do you know anything about the abbey," I asked.

"The one in Russia, yes. Why," she asked.

"You just remind me of someone there," I said.

* * *

Marie's pov 

"Oh," I said. 'Shit!! I thought Kai forget about me like the rest. I still hate Boris for that, I can't  
believe erased all memory of me when I was in the abbey. I hope Kai will remember later but not  
now.' I snap out of my thought when I saw waving his hand in front on me. He said, "You still here."

"Sorry, I was thinking of something. Well goodnight Kai, I am going to rest for a while before Mimi  
wakes."

"Yea, goodnight," he said.

* * *

Normal pov 

Everyone was awake, expect for Tyson and Raven. Kai and Mimi went to go wake them, and the rest  
of the gang saw them run outside with soak clothes.

"Damn you, Mimi, it is freeze cold," said Raven.

"Same thing for you to Kai," said Ty. They both ignore them and them to start training.

Kenny said, " Guess what, Hilary died in a car cash so we won't see her anymore." The all cheered.

"Hey Ray, do you wanna battle like old times," said Marie.

"You bet, but get mad when you lose," stated Ray. They got their launchers ready and yelled 'let it rip'.  
They start attacking each other and it was hard to tell who was going to win.

Kenny yelled, "These two are two evenly match. It's too hard who is going to win."

Marie smirked, "Just like old time, right Ray."

Ray said, "Got that right. Finish her off, Driger."

Marie yelled, "Help me out, Cornelia." The tigers fight each other out to the bitter end. Both blades flew  
past both beyblader's faces so it ended in a tie.

Max and Phoebe yelled, "That was the coolest battle ever."

Katie said, "Kenny and I both got it on tape." Marie went to pick her blade when she saw someone  
pick it up.

Marie yelled, "Give me that now."

"Sure, for a date," said the blond.

"Leave her alone, Enrique. Why are you even here," said Ray.

"Aw, I was just asking her out. The reason why I am here is, we wanted to visit you guys," said Enrique.  
He got close to Marie and wrap he arm around her waist. Then Marie smacked Enrique across the face.  
She said, "That's for taking my blade and I am dating Ray, sorry."

"It looks like the playboy is at it again," said Johnny.

"Shut up, Johnny," said Enrique.

"Sorry about those two, they are just annoying," said Oliver and Robert nodded.

"Great now I got to deal with the hothead," said Kai. Johnny growled and Marie smacked Enrique again  
for touching her bum.

* * *

Hurray the Majestics came. Oh and Enrique? 

Enrique: yes?

I am going to kill you for touching my bum -bring out a huge hammer and chases Enrique-

Enrique: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Johnny: -watches the whole thing-

Oliver and Robert: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Kai Needs to Know

Sorry for taking so long a lot of thing happened.

Here you go.

Kai needs to Know

* * *

Marie's POV

Damn Enrique! Why does he need to keep touching my butt? Thank God, Ray beat him up. I really need a shower after all  
that training. I grab my towel and extra clothes (which are Ray's old clothes) and headed to the bathroom. I am just so  
happy that I finally get to see Ray and Kai, and maybe I should go see how the Demolition Boys are doing sometime.

* * *

Kai's POV

Oh man! I really need to know more if Marie is the girl of my past life in the abbey. I just have to tell her to meet me  
somewhere but where? I've got it. I tell to meet under the bridge. She should be in her room.

"Marie," I ask, "You in here?" I hear water running. I head towards the bathroom and slow open it to see someone  
in the shower. Shit! I close the door and feel a blush coming on. Okay, I leave her a note and I won't tell anyone I  
saw her naked.

* * *

Marie's POV

That felt great. I head out of the bathroom in my new clothes and see a note on the table. It might be from Ray. The  
note said, 'Marie, meet under the bridge in 10 minutes, Kai.' What does Kai wants, maybe he is going to ask something  
form our past.

* * *

Normal's POV

Marie head out the front door and then she heard someone call her. "Oh hey, Mimi," said Marie.

"Where are you going?" asked Mimi.

"Going to buy some food for supper," said Marie.

"Oh really, Ray got food for supper a couple hours ago," said Mimi, "Now do you wanna tell me where you are really  
going?"

"Fine, I am going to see what Kai wants. Please don't tell Ray," said Marie.

"Okay, be back by supper," said Mimi while she was walking away.

* * *

Marie's POV

Okay I am at the bridge but where is Kai? "Kai, you here," I asked.

"Yes and you nice in Ray's clothes," said Kai. I almost jump into the stream. Why does he have to do that?

"Give me a heart attack why don't you," I yelled at him.

"Don't scream," said Kai, "I just want you to tell me about your past in the abbey."

"What are yo-," I said.

"Don't lie to me," said Kai, "I ask Tala to look in some past video tape and they saw you in a lot of them."

"I am sorry Kai but I will tell later but not now," I said. 'I will tell you soon and the rest of the Demolition Boys.' I  
thought while walking away. Then I felt my back against the wall and Kai's lips on mine. I pushed him away and  
ran back to the dojo and ran into Ray.

"Marie, what is wrong," asked Ray.

"Nothing," I said. I kissed him on the lips then I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip begging for entrance. Our tongues  
battled but Ray won. We pulled away for air. "Thank you for everything, Ray."

"Your welcome," said Ray. They walked inside and eating dinner with everybody else expect for Kai.

* * *

There you go. Will Marie tell anyone that Kai kissed her? Next chapter will be with some Max, Tyson, Raven, and  
Phoebe on a date maybe if you guys want.

Thank you for all of reviews and people who want me to keeping going.

Read & Review

GO BLADEBREAKERS!! I LOVE YOU!!


	7. Chapter 7: More people are coming

Here is the next chapter sorry I am later a lot of thing have been going on.

Tala: You should.

Shut up Tala.

Tala: Okay. Make sure to read and review. I got run before she kills me *runs away*

* * *

Phoebe's pov

We are here at the airport picking up the Demolition Boys. Max and I had to do the puppy dog's eye to get Kai and the Majestics to come with  
us. "Hey Raven, I think Marie and Mimi know something we don't know," I said.

"I have to agree with you on that one. The Demolition Boys are here," said Raven. I look forward to see them coming. I hold Max's hand and he  
blushes and connected our fingers together. I see Raven whisper something to Tyson and he blushes. Kai was greeting and talking to the  
Demolition Boys and Mimi all by herself. Ray is talking to Marie, but then I hear somebody scream MARIE and I see somebody run in front of us  
and tackle Marie.

* * *

Marie's pov

I was talking to Ray about what to make for supper when I heard my name been called and being tackled to the ground.

"Marie, we missed you and your cooking so much," said a girl with red and white hair and with a blue headband in it. She is wearing a blue  
tank top and white shorts. The girl next to here has silver with little violet in it. She is wearing a black tube top with little violet stars and silver  
pants.

"Hi Asia (red head) and Kisa (silver hair)," I said, "Now get off of me." They got off of me and I see two teams coming toward us.

Mimi went to greet the team Kisa is on. "Hey Rin(1), Scarlet(2), and Tessa(3). How was your flight? I am glad you guys came to see us kick  
Bladebreaker ass."

Rin, the team captain, said, "We are glad to see the battle but I might have to go get Kisa before she hugs Bryan to death." Rin goes after  
Kisa before she could jump on Bryan.

Raven and Phoebe were talking to Asia team and introducing them to Tyson, Max, Kenny, and the Majestics.

"Nice to see you guys again," said Sara(4). Standing next to Sara was Zoey(5) and Jordan(6). They talked for a awhile and decide to head  
back to the dojo.

* * *

Raven's pov

Phoebe and I were talking when we were pulled aside by Max and Tyson. I asked, "Why did you do that?"

Tyson and Max kissed us to shut us up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away  
because I needed air.

* * *

Max's pov

I grab Phoebe by the waist and finally kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back. We pulled away and she  
said, "I have waited a long time for you to finally kiss me."

I asked, "For how long?"

"Since we were little," said she while pulling out heart shaped necklace saying I love you, "When you gave me this before I left, I always  
wanted to see you again and kiss you."

I said, "Now I remember giving to you, you were my first real crush." We all walked and hand in hand back to the Dojo.

* * *

Marie's pov

I walked into Kai's room giving him a note and thinking 'Since they are all here I might as well tell them.'

* * *

Kai's pov

The Demolition Boy and I headed up stairs to go to bed and saw a note on my bed. Tala picked it up and starting reading it to us  
saying 'Since the Demolition Boys is here Kai I will tell about my past in the abbey. From Marie.' Finally, we get to know.

* * *

(1) Rin has blue eyes and brown hair put in pony tail. She a tight black shirt and red pants. She has big crush on Tala but only Mimi, Marie, and Kisa know.

(2) Scarlet has blondie hair with a little red in it and has black eyes. She wears green jacket and black pants with green flames at the bottom. She is the  
tallest one on her team and gets along with Spenser very well.

(3) Tessa has violet hair with a blue in there and has violet eyes. She wears a purple shirt with blue stars on them and grey pants. She and Ian get to a  
lot of trouble and she is the shortest member of the group

(4) Sara has green and blue hair with green eyes. She wears a blue tank top and a grean skirt. She is from France so she knows Oliver pretty. Oliver  
and Sara both have crushes oneach other.

(5) Zoey has pink hair and magenta eyes. She wears a white tube top and pink shorts. She and Enrique have been on a on-off relationship. Rigth now  
they are together.

(6) Jordan has black hair with gray eyes. She wears a sliver jacket with black lining and white shorts. She is team captain. She and Robert have know each since they were little, but maybe some how they acutally have a crush each other.

* * *

There you go Chapter seven for ya. Hurry Max and Tyson finally kissed Raven and Phoebe. I will try to update sooner and i like to thank the people who read my story and review, Thank you for waiting for me to put this up. Here are free Ray and Marie plushies *gives everybody one* THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Read & Review


	8. Chapter 8: He did WHAT

Marie: Here you go guys sorry for the wait.

Kisa: She update YAY!

Marie: Did she get into the sugar again.

Rin: Yes

Tala: maybe we should get bryan to stop her *Hugs Rin and kisses her cheek*

Marie: Bryan COME HERE

Bryan: What

Marie: Stop Kisa from hurting herself

Bryan: Okay Come here Kisa

Kisa: YAY Bryan *hugs Bryan* MY Bryan

Marie: Okay DONT forget to read then review!!!!

/_Dreaming/_

* * *

_A little girl with purple hair was running to catch up with a little redhead and duo hair boys. "Wait up guys. This isn't fair," she said._

_The red head stopped and waited for her. He said "Go ahead Kai, I will wait for her. Hurray up Marie before Boris get mad at us for  
being late."_

_"Coming Tala," said Marie. She and Tala came running in and stood with Boris in front of them. Marie was standing next to Tala  
and Bryan with Spenser and Ian next to Bryan and Kai next to Tala._

_"You finally decide to show up, you stupid little girl," said Boris and smacked Marie across the face. After she fell, he picked her  
up and took her some where else for her punishment._

Marie jolted out of bed and make sure she didn't wake up Ray. 'Damn him for doing this to me. I missed seeing Tala and the  
others but now I get to see them again. Maybe I should go outside for some fresh air.' She walks past everyone not trying to  
wake anyone up but she was wrong.

* * *

Tala and I woke up to see who walk out side and decide to follow them. I see Marie sitting down and looking up at the sky.  
"What are you doing out this late?"

She jumped and turned around and said, "K-Kai?! T-Tala?! I just need some fresh air sorry to wake you guys up."

Tala said, "Its okay. So why are you really up for?"

She looks down towards ground and started to cry a little. We walked over to her and I asked, "What wrong?"

She looked up and said, "When we were little back at the abbey, Boris would rape me for my punishment." She fell to  
her knees and cried even harder.

"He did WHAT," I asked. Tala and I just looked shocked, but Tala snapped out of it and helped her up to her bed.

After that Tala and I just sat out there think about what she said. Tala said, "When you asked me to look at those video,  
they did show her being taken away by Boris a lot."

"I think we should keep this between you and me because I don't think she has told Ray yet," I said, "Well good night Tala."

"Good Night," he said and we both went back in side to go to sleep.

* * *

I was sitting outside talking to Kisa and Mimi. When Kisa said, "You should tell him, Rin. You never know until you try."

I smirked and said, "Fine, I will tell him if you tell Bryan you like him, okay?"

Kisa runs over to Bryan kiss him on the check and tell him I like you. Then she walks over to us and when we see a blushing  
Bryan behind her. She said, "Now go tell Tala."

"Fine," I said and walked over to Tala. "Hey Tala"

"Hi" he said.

"Tala, I just want to tell that I really li-" I was about to say it when I felt Tala kiss me on the lips. I blushed and looked at  
him in shock.

"I know Kisa told me and I really like you to," he said. I nodded and walked back to them punched Kisa on the head for  
telling him. I am also thankful she other wise I would got a kiss from him.

* * *

Marie:Yay Rin and Tala kiss.

Rin: whatever why don't you go make out Ray or something.

Marie: OKay *goes and find Ray*

Mimi: Nice going Rin now the authoress is gone.

Rin and Mimi: READ & REVIEW!!

Marie & Ray 4ever.


	9. Authers Note

**Hey everyone its Marie. I just you guys to know that my computer deleted the next chapter for  
some reason. ****I will retype it up and give to you guys soon. Thanking for all those who kept on  
review. Remember Ray x Marie 4ever. Bye.**


End file.
